


insatiable

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, pure unbridled smut, with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: It's their honeymoon and Chimney is determined to spend the entire week making Maddie feeling good.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 12
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	insatiable

It’s the first time in a while that she’s not waking up to the sound of a baby crying or a their alarms sounding that it was time to go to work. Instead, she’s waking up to the sound of her husband breathing in her ear as his teeth gently nibble on her ear lobe. His fingers graze along the outside of her thigh until he knows she’s awake and he presses his body against hers. “Good morning, Mrs Han.” They’ve been married two days; she’s heard him say that name a hundred times already and it still causes a tension to rise in her stomach as she groans.

Fingers lazily move between her thighs, teasingly grazing along her clit as he presses kisses to the back of her neck and her shoulder. She can feel just how good a morning it is when he presses up a little more against her and although she can’t see his face, she knows he’s smirking. She especially knows he’s smirking when he moves his fingers a little lower, whispering “Wet for me already?” just as he pushes single digit inside her, causing her to let out a gasp the second he does.

They hadn’t strayed too far from home, close enough that they could be home in a few hours if Amelia needed them but far enough away that it felt like a break. Enough to feel like the honeymoon they both deserved. An entire week in San Diego, just the two of them for the first time in over a year since their daughter had been born. The two of them had arrived the day before and hadn’t left their room or the bed since, which she was sure was how they were meant to be spending their honeymoon.

She lets out a moan of his name when he adds a second finger, her head moving to bury in the pillow beneath her head. She can feel his mouth against her shoulder, teeth grazing along her skin before he sinks down and her fingers curl around the bed sheets. “More?” He grinds himself into her back and god, he can be such a tease when he wants to be. All she can do is bite down on the pillow in response, letting out a small, muffled whimper of his name. The moment he pushes a third finger inside of her, he picks up the pace, curling them with each thrust, and the fact she can feel how excited _he_ is just by making her feel good, forces a loud moan to fall from her lips when she yanks her head back from the pillow when she can’t breathe.

“Fuck,” Their change in position is sudden, a pout on her lips the second his fingers are pulled from her and her back is pressed against the mattress. Her husband is smooth in every movement, spreading her legs as he settles himself between them, immediately thrusting his fingers back into her as his other hand settles on her stomach, moving up towards her breasts. No one has ever looked at her the way he is looking at her right then – it’s somehow complete lust without a hint of possessiveness. They have a daughter, they’ve known each other for almost four years and somehow he still looks at her with complete awe.

He’s on his knees, between her legs, thumb grazing over a hardened nipple, fingers working their magic as the tension builds in her stomach. His eyes remain on her face, biting down on his lip as her cheeks flush and she throws her head back, hand reaching out for the headboard behind her as something, _anything_ to grip onto as she moans his name over and over again in breathy gasps. She has to resist the urge to grab the pillow next to her and throw it over her face, knowing how much he enjoys watching her fall apart. Her hips jolt up, her chest burning, “Baby, fuck…” It’s almost unbearable, her body squirming beneath him and all he has to do is brush his hand down her body, gently grazing his fingers along her already sensitive clit before she’s completely falling apart.

His fingers slow, other hand moving to graze gently along her hip in a soothing manner, smiling at her from the second she opens her eyes. Her chest is heaving as he rides her orgasm out, the glint in his eyes letting her know that he’s (thankfully) not done with her yet. It’s only a few moments of silence between the two as she tries to focus on not actually seeing stars and calming the rapid beating of her heart.

Chimney wastes no time in grabbing both her arms and pulling her up, adjusting his own position until she’s sitting on his lap. Their lips connect, her hands moving to the back of his hand as she wraps her fingers around the strands of his hair, pulling tightly. The beard that had started to grow from a few days of not shaving rubs against her chin, only causing her to let out a low growl when she deepens the kiss. Her chest presses tightly against his, lifting her hips slightly, as his hand moves between them, wrapping around himself so she can slide down onto him with a gasp. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, her hips slow in their initial movements when she pulls her lips from his.

Her forehead presses to his, breathy, lazy kisses moving against any part of his face she can as her hands drop to his shoulders and she digs her nails in. “God, I love you.” His arms wrap around her waist, guiding her body in a way that leads her to quicken her pace. “That’s it, baby, you feel so good around me, going to make you come so much over the next week, going to fuck you in every position possible.”

It’s a mixture of his words, the low groan of his voice and the darkness of his eyes, along with the fact she had already felt as though her body was on fire, but she already feels close to proverbial edge. “Howie, oh my—”

She’s not even sure what she’s doing with her hips anymore, each movement desperate, her bare chest presses against his and she wraps her arms tightly around him before she buries her face in the crook of his neck. Hands move to her hips to guide her, his breath against her shoulder, their moans intermingling until she bites down a little too hard on his neck when she released for the second time since she had woken up barely half an hour before. It’s all the permission Chimney needs to follow her quickly, his own hips jutting up, nails digging into her hips as he moans her name.

All that can be heard around their hotel room is the two of them breathing heavily, “I love you, I love you so much, Mr Han.” Maddie rushes the words out the moment she feels as though she can actually say something, giggling when she finds herself being pushed back onto the bed, her legs still wrapped around him.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“Howie, I don’t—” His lips are on her neck, moving down to her collarbone before he stops at her breasts, tongue darting over her nipples and whatever she was going to say dies off as her legs drop from his waist, digging her heels into the bed when his lips continue to graze down, teeth gently nipping at her skin until he’s settled between her legs once again. She’s exhausted in the best way possible, despite the fact she had only just woken up, her head spinning with love and lust when his hands wrap around her hips and he yanks her suddenly down towards him, forcing her legs to wrap around his shoulders when his mouth immediately moves to her already soaked centre. “Howie…”

Both his hands press down onto each of her hips to hold her down, his tongue flicking circles against her and she’s entirely certain she’s not going to last longer than a minute. But her husband’s movements are determined, his grip on her tight as she whimpers and yeah, she’s entirely certain that they won’t be seeing much of San Diego over the next few days because Chimney is insatiable. And if she’s going to spend the first week as a married woman being ravished every possible moment by her new husband, who is she to say no?

“Oh my god, Howard.”

The moan is loud, throwing her head back as she does and yeah, she’s extremely glad they got the very private honeymoon suite, because the loud gibberish that falls from her lips seconds later when he sucks down on her clit and pulls her impossibly closer to him definitely doesn’t need to be heard by anyone other than them. 


End file.
